


Apocalypse Drabbles

by CookiechillpieXD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy sometimes, Multi, Not much of a plot, Zombies kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiechillpieXD/pseuds/CookiechillpieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short drabbles set in a post apocalyptic time. Mostly follows pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toris

Chapter 1: Toris  
Feliks held my hand tightly, swinging it between us as we walked. He talked in a hushed voice, keeping himself calm. We maneuvered through a maze of abandoned cars, broken down and left for dead. Like everything nowadays. The sun was setting, and I was beginning to get worried, the safe house was at least another hour or so away.  
"Are we like close yet? Its like totally getting dark fast!" Feliks muttered.  
"Yeah. I think so. We need to walk a bit faster though." I explained to him. With that said, I pulled his hand and we started walking faster.  
The sun disappeared behind buildings as we approached the looming safe house.  
"Toris?"  
I glanced down at Feliks with a smile, his voice had a small, nervous shake to it. "Yeah?"  
"May I have a kiss before we go in?" He flushed and glanced around warily.  
I smiled. His normal demeanor had disappeared with the question. He hated being cooped up in the safe house. I leaned down and planted a small kiss to Feliks lips and he eagerly wrapped his arms around my neck. This was what I truly continued to fight for. Him. His happiness. His love. I would fight forever.  
He pulled away and took my hand again.  
"Lets go then..." He muttered sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ludwig  
I awoke as I normally did, with Feli shaking my shoulder and whispering in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and he giggled softly.  
"Come on Luddy!! Were gonna miss it!" He squealed. I stood up and grabbed his small hand qq him up the stairs and towards the door. We slipped out and onto the porch.   
Around us, the things morphed by the apocalypse wandered around. That was not what we came for. Ever since everything had gone to shit, pollution had gone down and the sky was clear and beautiful.  
Feli gasped, as he always did, and took in the sky. The twisting, winding shades were mixed and warped into a magnificent array of colors. It was beautiful.  
"Luddy!! Its so pretty!!" He said joyfully, then he frowned.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I wish I could paint it!" His lip quivered and tears flooded his eyes.  
"Don't worry, we'll find art stuff sooner or later. I promise." I said wrapping my arms round his waist and pulling him close.  
"Then I can paint everything!! Even you!!" He giggled.   
"Yeah yeah. Lets go back inside." I muttered, pecking his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Toni:  
My head lay lightly on Berwald's chest, his breathing the only thing I wished to hear. The other 3 in our group were scattered around the floor of the tree house. We had found it about a month ago, and declared it home.  
"T'n'?" He whispered almost inaudible.  
"Yes?" I chirped.  
" I l'v' y'u" He said, his never changing expression still stiff on his face. I leaned up to kiss his chin, but never made it there. A noise outside the tree house startled me and jumped. Berwald held me tight.  
Groanings and hissing came from outside, and out of curiosity I moved away from Berwald and to the only window.  
A small child sized zombie with matted blonde hair was clawing at another, larger one. Fighting over a piece of something. Thats when I noticed something. The child had on an outfit. A sailor outfit. Blue and white.  
I cried out, and threw myself backwards. "No... No! It can't be!"  
Berwald pulled me to him rocking me. "What, what is it."  
"Peter!" I wailed. My body shaking against Berwald's and he hugged me tighter. All of my wails must have woken Lukas and Matthias up, as well as Emil  
Matthias moved to the window and scrunched his eyes, peering down.  
"Holy shit dude! I think it really is Peter!" He looked back at us, a wild look on his face. Lukas sneered  
and also moved to look. It only took him a second before he turned to me and Berwald.  
"I truly believe it is him..." Lukas muttered.  
A small whimper came escaped as I spun into Berwald's arms and cried myself to a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Matthew:  
The fairly large group I had myself involved in were a bit scattered out on, unsafely so. The dark shadows hid between rotting buildings, some burning still. The fire had lasted about an hour.   
It had been an accident. Gilbert had lit a cigarette and then it happened. I'm not sure how. But now we were walking away. Down the cracked road. Gilbert had his head hanging.  
"At least the things won't come towards us. What with the heat and stuff." I said. Almost on cue, a bead of sweat trickled down from his matted bleached blonde hair.  
"True. But it was not awesome at all!" He complained.  
"Shut up Gilbert!" Vash had spun around and had his double barrel facing towards Gilbert. "Or they will come!"  
Vash was not a good person to argue with, and Gil knew that. So he just let his head hang again. I reached out and laced our sweaty fingers together. We were not a couple. But, I loved him so much. He turned his head, and gave me small smile.  
That's when everything suddenly went down hill.   
Something suddenly came out of nowhere, crashing into Gilbert with a snarl. Gilbert screeched and went flying into me. The thing looked at us with a crazed look in his eye. Then he spun towards where Vash and the others were standing. It snarled and rushed them, not giving Vash a chance to react.   
It seemed to know it was doing, as it aimed for little Lillie. It jumped her as she screamed as loud as possible. Vash growled in an very unhuman way, than grabbed the back of the creatures head, slamming it into the grown with a satisfying crunch. Vash smiled to himself, than turned a worried look to Lillie.  
She lie in a heap, panting softly and crying. Vash slid to his knees beside her and rolled her gently on her back. His fingers danced against her lightly, looking for injury.  
"She's frazzled, but unharmed. But we are finding a safe spot now." With that he grabbed Lillie off the ground and started again down the road. Roderich, Elizabeta, Gilbert and I quickly followed suit.


End file.
